Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper
There are two dubs - Klarion dub (2008) and Ideogram dub (2012) Klarion dub Барби као принцеза и просјакиња / Barbi kao princeza i prosjakinja It was made 2008 by studio Klarion for TV channel Minimax, were it was premiered. Songs were dubbed. It wasn't released on DVD. Cast * Anneliese, Narrator - Биљана Драгићевић Пројковска / Biljana Dragićević Projkovska (speaking & singing) * Erika - Ана Костовска / Ana Kostovska (speaking & singing) * Julian, King Dominick - Трајче Ђорђиев / Trajče Đorđiev (speaking & singing) * Preminger - Никола Ристановски / Nikola Ristanovski (speaking & singing) * Queen Genevieve, the Palace Maid - Снежана Конеска Руси / Snežana Koneska Rusi * Serafina, Madame Carp - Биљана Беличанец Алексић / Biljana Beličanec Aleksić * Wolfie - ? Songs * Free - Слободна / Slobodna * Written in Your Heart Opening - Остварићеш свој сан (увод) / Ostvarićeš svoj san (uvod) * I Am a Girl Like You - Ми сличне смо / Mi slične smo * How Can I Refuse? - Зар да кажем не? / Zar da kažem ne? * To Be a Princess - Кад си принцеза / Kad si princeza * The Cat's Meow - ? * If You Love Me For Me - Ако стварно волиш ме / Ako stvarno voliš me * Written in Your Heart Opening - Остварићеш свој сан / Ostvarićeš svoj san Localization * Anneliese - Анелиз / Aneliz * Erika - Ерика / Erika * Julian - Џулијан / Džulijan * King Dominick - Краљ Доминик / Kralj Dominik * Preminger - Преминџер / Premindžer * Queen Genevieve - Краљица / Kraljica * Serafina - Серафина / Serafina * Madame Carp - Мадам Карп / Madam Karp * Wolfie - Вулфи / Vulfi Ideogram dub Барби - Принцеза и просјакиња / Barbi - Princeza i prosjakinja It was made 2012 by studio Ideogram for TV channel Happy, and it was premiered on Happy Kids. Songs were dubbed. It wasn't released on DVD. Cast * Anneliese, Erika, Narrator - Александра Ширкић / Aleksandra Širkić (speaking) & Марина Поповић / Marina Popović (singing) * Preminger - Зоран Стојић / Zoran Stojić (speaking & singing) * Madame Carp - Јадранка Пејановић / Jadranka Pejanović Songs * Free - Слободна / Slobodna * Written in Your Heart Opening - Увек слободна / Uvek slobodna * I Am a Girl Like You - Ја сам девојка као ти / Ja sam devojka kao ti * How Can I Refuse? - Како одбити то? / Kako odbiti to? * To Be a Princess - Бити принцеза / Biti princeza * The Cat's Meow - Мачкино мјау / Mačkino mjau * If You Love Me For Me - Ако волиш ме због мене / Ako voliš me zbog mene * Written in Your Heart Opening - Записано у твом срцу / Zapisano u tvom srcu Localization * Anneliese - Анализа / Analiza * Erika - Ерика / Erika * Julian - Џулијан / Džulijan * King Dominick - Краљ Доминик / Kralj Dominik * Preminger - Премингер / Preminger * Queen Genevieve - Краљица / Kraljica * Serafina - Серафина / Serafina * Madame Carp - Мадам Карп / Madam Karp * Wolfie - Вулфи / Vulfi Anecdotes * In one scene of the Klarion dub Madame Carp was called Госпођа Карп / Gospođa Karp (Mrs Carp), instead of Мадам Карп / Madam Karp. * All character names are the same in both dubs, except Anneliese and Preminger. Anneliese was called Анелиз / Aneliz in Klarion dub and Анализа / Analiza in Ideogram dub. Preminger was called Преминџер / Premindžer in Klarion dub and Премингер / Preminger in Ideogram dub. * All literal translations of the songs tittles in Ideogram dub (except Written In Your Heart Opening) are the same as original titles. * In both dubs Queen Genevieve's name wasn't mentioned. She was only mentioned as Краљица / Kraljica (Queen). Videos Ideogram dub Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper - Free (Serbian - Ideogram) Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper - Written In Your Heart Opening (Serbian - Ideogram) Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper - I Am a Girl Like You (Serbian - Ideogram) Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper - How Can I Refuse? (Serbian - Ideogram) Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper - To Be a Princess (Serbian - Ideogram) Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper - The Cat's Meow (Serbian - Ideogram) Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper - If You Love Me For Me (Serbian - Ideogram) Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper - Written In Your Heart Opening (Serbian - Ideogram) Category:Season 2 movies Category:Klarion dubs Category:Ideogram dubs